<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bad Days by Drabbles_Of_Writing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26406367">Bad Days</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drabbles_Of_Writing/pseuds/Drabbles_Of_Writing'>Drabbles_Of_Writing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Four Years AU [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Depression Episode, Eda Clawthorne is Luz Noceda's Parent, Eda is very worried for her kid, Four Years AU, Gen, Good Parent Eda Clawthorne, Hurt/Comfort, Luz has an Episode, Mom Eda, Other, Worry, YES I will write it, YES Luz called Eda mom on accident once, that's the best way i can think to describe it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:13:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26406367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drabbles_Of_Writing/pseuds/Drabbles_Of_Writing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They say time heals all wounds.<br/>They never said how much time it takes.<br/>It’d been three years, and she still didn’t feel any better.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eda Clawthorne &amp; Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Four Years AU [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>594</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bad Days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’ve been SPOILING y’all with these gays. Eda deserves love to! Good owl mom!!! She can and WILL die for this kid!<br/>Also winter is a good time to be sad inside am I right</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They say time heals all wounds.</p><p>They never said how much time it takes.</p><p>Hours? Weeks? Months? Years? </p><p>Luz hoped that ‘time’ meant a long, long while.</p><p>Because it’d been three years, and she still didn’t feel any better.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Every now and again, Luz would have one of ‘those days.’</p><p>A day where, at any point, everything weighed down on her like a pile of trucks. She’d feel like she was being crushed into the ground, emotionally and physically.</p><p>Sometimes she’d wake up feeling like that. Sometimes it’d hit her when she went to bed. Sometimes she’d feel it in the middle of the day.</p><p>There were no real triggers for it. They seemed to switch up every now and again. </p><p>There was a difference between feeling down and wanting to curl up in a hole and lay there for the rest of your life.</p><p>It’d just <em> happen </em>.</p><p>It was a lot more frequent the first year in the Isles. Having to call off plans or school because Luz could barely muster enough strength to get off the floor was an occurrence everyone was prepared for.</p><p>They became rarer, eventually. Luz could go more days her happy-go-lucky self, pretending her sudden mood swing hadn’t ever happened.</p><p>But they never went away. Not completely.</p><p>The worst part was that Luz barely got any warning beforehand. By the time she realized what was coming on it was already too late, and she was struggling to keep a straight face as those dark thoughts tore through her mind like starving piranhas.</p><p>Luckily for her, she rarely ever had them alone.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Alright, King, Luz, pack it up.” Eda sighed, looking around at the empty market. “It’s too cold to be out with no good customers.”</p><p>“Finally!” King exclaimed, pulling his scarf closer around himself and hopping off the table into the good few inches of snow that had stuck to the ground.</p><p>“Gotta say, you and Lilith are getting more...experimental with the junk you find.” Luz said, setting down a box on the table and beginning to pack away the items.</p><p>“Lilith made a few of them, take that out on her.” Eda said with a wave of her hand. “She’s lucky I took pity on her and said she didn’t have to come and suffer with the rest of us.”</p><p>“Don’t lie, you just wanted to spend time with us,” Luz grinned, pulling her coat tighter around herself as her owl palisman, Snowy, picked up a bendy straw with googly eyes and put it in the box.</p><p>“So sue me,” Eda shrugged, eyeing Snowy as she flew to the other end of the table to grab at more junk.</p><p>“Call it a thank you present for my kid,” Eda said simply, inspecting a weird wrench-like object. “Been a while since we had time to sell at the marketplace again.”</p><p>Snowy suddenly snapped up, letting out a loud chirp and flying frantically across the table, ruffling Eda’s hair.</p><p>Eda, confused, turned towards what the palisman was panicking about.</p><p>Luz was suddenly stumbling back, knocking against the table and her hand clutching her coat tightly. Her hand hit a box, and the junk inside it crashed to the ground, the sound of glass shattering echoing around the empty marketplace.</p><p>Her eyes had gone wide and glazed, staring at nothing.</p><p>Eda knew that look.</p><p>“Luz!” She exclaimed, rushing to the girls side as Snowy nuzzled up to her neck, trying to bring the girl back to them.</p><p>King jerked up from a pile of snow he was making on the ground, startled. </p><p>Eda came up behind the girl and gently grabbed her arms, turning her slightly as she worriedly looked over her expression.</p><p>“Another one?” Eda asked quietly.</p><p>Luz blinked, looking like she’d forgotten Eda was there. Her breathing was heavy, like something was crushing down on her chest. She looked up, and Eda realized she was beginning to shake.</p><p>“Yeah,” Luz said quietly, leaning her head against the witch. “Sorry,”</p><p>“Don’t you dare apologize, kid.” Eda said firmly, catching King’s eye as he stood by Luz’s feet, looking up and placing a paw on her leg.</p><p>Eda raised a hand and summoned her staff. She gently held Luz’s shoulders as she guided her to the floating staff, setting her down in front of her, where the witch could see her.</p><p>“I can clean up, if you want.” King said, pointing to the stand.</p><p>“Eh, that stuff was never gonna sell anyway,” Eda said, getting onto the staff behind Luz, who looked as though she was in a comatose-like state. “Come on,”</p><p>King nodded and climbed onto the staff behind Eda, rarely taking his eyes off of Luz.</p><p>The girl’s head was at eye-level with her now, making the rise off the ground and into the air a little difficult, since she had to peer over her to see.</p><p>Eda didn’t complain.</p><p>She kept one hand on the staff and another around Luz, holding her in place. Thankfully, Luz only seemed to be in a state of shock this time, instead of a meltdown.</p><p>This did little to comfort her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The ride felt too long and too fast at the same time, and when they landed, Eda was quick to rid herself of her staff and keep her hold on Luz, like the girl was going to fall over at any moment.</p><p>“Hi guys--”</p><p>Hooty’s cheerful smile fell slightly, and for once, he shut his mouth and let both of them in.</p><p>Probably from the beat-downs everyone else in the house had given him when he decided to be a pain during one of Luz’s episodes.</p><p>Luz suddenly jerked once they entered the threshold of the house, squeezing her eyes shut and pressing closer to Eda, hands shaking.</p><p>“Your okay, kid,” Eda said quietly, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.</p><p>“Took you long enough to return,” Lilith scoffed from the kitchen, poking her head in. “Being stuck here with Hooty is a <em> night--” </em></p><p>From Luz’s expression, and the death-glare Eda was giving her, Lilith was quick to shut her mouth.</p><p>“Again?” She asked quietly, frowning sadly.</p><p>“Go put away the stand,” Eda demanded, gently guiding Luz through the house. “I’m taking her to bed.”</p><p>Lilith didn’t argue, for once. </p><p>Eda led Luz up the stairs, keeping her slightly ahead. King stuck behind them, nearly getting kicked in the face on accident multiple times.</p><p>Eda opened up Luz’s door and led her inside. She had outgrown her sleeping bag a while ago, so Eda had finally allowed a mattress in the old closet, with thicker blankets for the winter.</p><p>Lilith would tease that she spoiled her.</p><p>Snowy flew off Luz’s shoulder and landed one one of the coat hangers, silently watching the trio.</p><p>Eda walked Luz to her bed and slowly lay her on it. Luz cracked open her eyes and curled into a ball, hands behind her head as she drew her legs close.</p><p>Eda sighed, chest twisting painfully at the sight of Luz. She was fully trembling now.</p><p><em> ‘The coat!’ </em> Eda remembered, feeling even worse as she slowly reached out again.</p><p>“Sorry, kiddo, you probably don’t want that coat--”</p><p>Luz peeked out for a moment and seized Eda’s wrist. The witch froze, still as stone as King hopped up onto the mattress and hovered by Luz’s feet, unsure.</p><p>“Please don’t go,” Luz whimpered, crossing her free arm across her chest. “Please don’t leave…”</p><p>Eda let out a breath, shoulders relaxing as she sat on the edge of Luz’s bed, stroking a finger over Luz’s hand.</p><p>“Of course,” She said quietly. “I can stay.”</p><p>King crawled up behind Luz and lay with his back pressing against hers. She relaxed a bit at this and closed her eyes, murmuring her thanks.</p><p>If you told Eda three years ago that she’d be holding the hand of a traumatized human teenager in the closet of her own house, feeling more helpless than the day she got cursed, she would’ve asked why you were so specific and call it a trick.</p><p>Point was, this wasn’t exactly where she thought she’d be. </p><p>To be honest, she was expecting to be bound in jail or petrified by now, having died knowing all she’d done was be a nuisance and waste her life away. Just like her father said.</p><p>She definitely preferred this alternative.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Eda?” Said a hoarse voice.</p><p>Eda looked back at Luz, snapped out of her thoughts. She hadn’t noticed that Luz was crying, since she had been hiding her face. Now her cheeks were streaked with tears and she was sniffling.</p><p>How long had they been there, again? She couldn’t remember.</p><p>“Yeah?” She replied softly. “Do you need something? Water?” She suggested.</p><p>“No,” Luz croaked. “I-I wanted to ask you something,”</p><p>“Ask away,” Eda said immediately.</p><p>King flicked his tail, but didn’t move. Eda genuinely couldn’t tell if he was awake or not.</p><p>Snowy definitely wasn’t. That owl couldn’t relax for the life of her.</p><p>“What...what did you mean when--” Luz took in a rattly breath. “When you said that taking us-us to the stand was...a thank you pr-present?” She asked, twitching her fingers around Eda’s hand that she still refused to let go of.</p><p>“...oh,” Eda said, clearing her throat and glancing around before looking down at Luz, who was giving her wide, searching eyes.</p><p>“Well, it was what I said it was. A thanks,” She said. “For...well, everything.” Eda shrugged. “You may not like staying here, but I like having you around, y’know?” She chuckled weakly.</p><p>“I wasted all my magic before you came along, but you already knew that. You make living like this...not so bad. No offence to King,” She added, glancing at the demon.</p><p>“You mean a lot to me, Luz.” Eda said, squeezing the girl's hand. “And I missed having the little moments where we didn’t have to worry about, well, all this.” She said, vaguely gesturing around them with her free hand.</p><p>“So...I just wanted to say thanks. You deserve a calm moment,” She said softly. “But that kind of went out the window, didn’t it?” She shook her head. “Ah, well, we can try another day…”</p><p>Luz kept her eyes on the witch the entire time she spoke, trying to soak in all her words, even in her current state.</p><p>“You...you think I don’t like it here?” Luz asked, near silently.</p><p>Eda blinked down at Luz, head tilted ever so slightly.</p><p>“Aren’t you at least anxious to be here?” Eda questioned, confused. “I mean, you're always worried about going home and even now, you still search for any ways to get back to the human realm. Aren’t you...impatient?”</p><p>Luz’s eyes widened, dismayed.</p><p>“I love it here,” Luz said sincerely, her voice scratchy. “I...I’ve always loved it here.”</p><p>Eda watched Luz for a few moments, surprised. Then her face softened into a smile.</p><p>“Of course you do, it was silly of me to think otherwise.” She said. “I just thought--”</p><p>“I want to go home because of my mamá,” Luz cut her off, drawing her gaze downwards. “There’s nothing else in the human realm for me...just her.” Luz said mutely.</p><p>“She only sent me away because she was worried about me. I,” Luz swallowed thickly. “I miss her…”</p><p>Eda sighed and leaned back, running her free hand through her hair.</p><p>“I know you’ll make it back to her, kid.” Eda assured her. “You’re stubborn, you get it from me.” She teased lightly. “I know if anyone can find another way to the human realm, it’s you.”</p><p>Luz offered an incredibly small smile, but it quickly fell again. She exhaled and pulled Eda’s hand closer, resting her head against it and shutting her eyes.</p><p>She had calmed from her episode, though it was clear it hadn’t truly left yet.</p><p>“You're not gonna leave, right?” Luz asked quietly.</p><p>“I don’t have anything going on, I can stay as long as you need.” Eda reassured the girl.</p><p>“N-no, I meant,” Luz shook slightly. “You're not gonna leave me alone, are you?” She asked, beginning to tremble again.</p><p>“I...I lost my mom...and-and I almost lost you, too. I-I don’t...I can’t--”</p><p>Eda turned, placing her other hand on Luz’s shoulder. The girl cracked open an eye, tears already forming at the corners.</p><p>“I’m not going to leave you anytime soon, okay?” Eda said, smiling down at the girl. “I’ve still got a lot left in me. I’ll always be here, for however long you need me.”</p><p>Luz sniffled, fresh tears spilling from her eyes as she sat up. She wrapped Eda up in a hug, pressing her face into the witches shoulder.</p><p>Eda stiffened for a moment before relaxing and reciprocating the hug, one hand cradling the back of Luz’s head.</p><p>“It’s alright, kid. It’s alright.” Eda murmured, holding the girl close as she shook with muffled cries. </p><p>“Thank you,” Luz choked, nearly suffocating the woman. “For-for everything,”</p><p>“Hey, don’t mention it,” Eda said, nuzzling the girls head. “Call it a show of good will.”</p><p>Luz hiccupped and curled tighter. King woke up with a ‘weh’ and looked around, sleepily crawling over to the two and leaning against Luz’s side with a yawn.</p><p>“No ‘thanks mom?’” King mumbled, opening an eye with a smug little face.</p><p>“That was <em> one time,” </em> Luz muttered, though she didn’t move from her place.</p><p>“I know, and I’ll never forget it.” Eda chuckled, Luz shaking slightly from her light jostling. “You’re not immune to torment.”</p><p>Luz snickered slightly, and Eda felt her heart swell.</p><p>“I love you guys,” Luz murmured. “I know I’ve said that before, but…”</p><p>Eda rested her chin on the teenagers head, rubbing circles on her back. King mumbled something intelligible as he tucked closer into Luz’s side.</p><p>“We love you too, Luz.” Eda said softly. <em> “I </em> love you. Don’t you ever forget that, okay?”</p><p>“Okay,” Luz nodded, her body finally relaxing.</p><p>Eda stayed like that for a long while. </p><p>She pretended the pit of worry in her chest wasn’t there. </p><p>That she wasn’t worried Luz could face an early end by the Emperor's Coven.</p><p>That she wasn’t worried Luz might get cursed, at any time.</p><p>That she wasn’t worried Luz would face Emperor Belos again.</p><p>That she wasn’t worried about the fact that if Luz made it home...would she really come back? Would she go out of her way to visit the Boiling Isles?</p><p>Would she decide making her own life in the human realm was better than whatever this barely-functioning family had?</p><p>Eda had never worried about the outside world all that much before. She never even worried about being caught. If she was finally subdued by the Coven, then so be it.</p><p>Now every little thing scared her. Terrified her that she’d be forced to leave Luz early, petrified that Luz could be the one leaving <em> her. </em></p><p>Loving a kid like Luz was bound to end in a bonfire.</p><p>And yet, Eda couldn’t bring herself to care.</p><p>Whatever the future may bring, these last few years were worth it.</p><p>If only to love and be loved by people she could truly, <em> finally, </em> deem worthy of it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeah, you are my home, my home for all seasons<br/>So come on let's go<br/>Let's go below zero and hide from the sun<br/>I'll love you forever where we'll have some fun</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>